


【忍迹】Never ending song of love

by guxiaochuan_meimei



Category: oshitari/atobe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxiaochuan_meimei/pseuds/guxiaochuan_meimei





	【忍迹】Never ending song of love

Never ending song of love

上

宅子在半山腰上，灯火通明，丝竹之声在山路上听得隐隐约约，皆是奢靡之声。这显然是宅子的主人依照着自己的喜好举办的一场盛宴。

门童给轿车拉开了门，车上的人明显顿了一下。

“忍足君，下车了。”身边的人提醒道。

忍足回过神来笑了笑，跟着身边的人下了车。

今晚是这宅子的主人为忍足所在的研究团队举办的一场庆功宴，作为这个研究项目的赞助者的身份，庆祝他们研究团队的成果终于可以上市了。

忍足作为团队里的研究骨干，这种场合，自然少不了他。当团队负责人加藤教授告诉他要去出席庆功宴的时候，忍足想也没想便应承下来了。忍足虽然是个只会埋头做研究的，但是那些年跟着那个人久了，也知道有时候该做的场面功夫还是要做做，加上研究成果上市，一切都走上了正轨，忍足的心情也不由地轻松起来。

因为忍足不是项目负责人，他只负责搞技术，不负责拉赞助，所以直到车子开上了山稳稳当当地停在了宅子门前时，忍足突然有种身上贼船的感觉。

什么霸道总裁爱上我，什么旧爱重燃，这都是小说里用烂了的老桥段了。

他自嘲地摇摇头，只好跟着加藤教授下车。

看着加藤笑意真诚，想来她应该也是不知道其中情由的吧。

宅子的主人迹部景吾极其给面子地站在宅子门口，迎接他们团队的到来。

加藤上前和他握手。

那人笑得爽朗，得意，看来心情很好，“辛苦了，加藤教授。您还是这么光彩照人，半分都看不出您是常年泡在实验室里的人。”

瞧，这都是往日说不出的恭维话。

加藤和迹部寒暄了几句，忍足站在一群人之中，没往前面站，跟加藤还隔着几个人。寒暄话说完，加藤便挽着迹部的胳膊，进了宴会厅。

似乎从始至终那个人也没看到自己，不过这样也好。过了一年多了，再看到那个人自己的心情好像也没什么起伏了，忍足跟着人群的脚步，心里想道。

这种宴会，除了他们团队，参加的人不外乎就是参与这项研究项目的迹部财团的子公司的一些高管，还有这个行业内的一些名流。今晚的主角是他们研究团队，但这个团队的主角显然不是忍足。忍足应付了几个大胆上前邀请他跳舞的女宾，跳了几曲。有些累了，便一个人找了一个角落坐了下来，看着加藤教授光彩照人地和迹部景吾在舞池里转着圈。

一个人坐得无趣，一时间烟瘾又上来了，忍足便摸到了门边，打算溜出宴会厅。

反正也没有人会发现他。

宅子和忍足记忆中的没什么变化。忍足轻易地就找到了去往露台的路，宅子里的佣人其实对他熟悉得很了，也没有拦着，只是恭敬地和他问好，还是按照从前的样子称他为忍足君。

这些佣人们想来也是不知道他和迹部关系发生了什么样的变换，只当他是工作忙，有些日子没能到宅子里来了。

不过，确实也是工作忙的缘故，要不然怎么会搞到连迹部都无法忍受提出跟他分开？

忍足想着想着便走到露台的尽头，划了颗火柴，将烟点着。

在第一根烟快要燃尽的时候，背后响起了再熟悉不过的脚步声。但是忍足在出神，完全没有觉察有人朝他走来。

来者站在了忍足身边，往栏杆上一靠，用手肘戳了戳忍足，“喂，给我根烟。”

忍足被吓了一跳，看着迹部却没有理会迹部的要求，“你怎么出来了？”

迹部记着忍足往日放烟的习惯，直接伸手往忍足的衣袋内掏去，果不其然摸到了香烟和火柴。

他也划了一根火柴，给自己点上，吸了一口，将火柴甩灭了，整张面孔在烟雾缭绕之中时隐时现。

“这是我的宅子，想去哪儿不行。”

迹部的回答不出所料，忍足接不上话，只能把烟蒂掐了，笑笑举手投降。迹部也没再挑起话题，一只手抱臂，另一只手夹着烟，安静地吞云吐雾。  
谁都在等着对方先开口。

虽然两人只是分开了一年多，但是再次与迹部独处的时候，自己的内心居然没有起什么波澜，这连忍足自己都觉得奇怪。

明明是那个从前只要见到，心跳都会漏了半拍的人。

和迹部分手，好像也已经是很遥远的事情。记不清到底因为什么分的，忍足的印象里只有每日重复而又无意义的争吵。终于有一天，两个人似乎都吵烦了，并排坐在地板上，背靠在床沿。

“我们再这么吵下去，感情都会吵没的。”迹部的声音充满着痛苦，他双手撑在曲起的膝盖上，把自己的脸深深地埋了进去。

“那不吵怎么办，你对我不满，我又不能做到你满意。”忍足无奈道，他摘下眼镜，随手丢在了床头。

“我们还是暂时分开吧。”迹部突然抬起头，语气里没有丝毫犹豫，似乎在心里早就做出了这个决定。今晚的争吵，或许是想给自己最后一个机会。

忍足只是沉默了几秒钟就完成了思考，开口答应了。然后忍足就起身翻出了行李箱，着手开始收拾行李，迹部站在边上看了会，也没有舍得离开房间。

忍足进了衣帽间，一件件地把衣服叠了收进箱子，过了一会迹部也跟着进去了，开始搭手帮忙。

忍足苦笑地看着半跪在地上正在折衣服的迹部，他的眼角有些泛红。

“景吾……”忍足长长地叹了一声气。

迹部没抬眼看他，手上的动作也不停。

“早帮你收拾完，你就早点离开我的视线。”话是说得狠毒，声音却是含糊不清的。

忍足慢慢蹲下身，最终还是从迹部身后环住了他。他把头埋在迹部的肩上，双臂慢慢地收紧，一点一点地把迹部拉进了自己怀里。迹部没有把身后的人甩开，他甚至感觉背后地人身躯是颤抖的。迹部的眼睛里，有着似无奈似痛苦的神情，然而说什么都晚了，迹部还是任由着忍足抱着他。

两个人是怎么折腾着收拾完行李的，忍足现在也记得不清楚了。当忍足提着行李箱离开宅子的时候，天已经完全黑了，迹部站在二楼的露台上，背后是漫天的繁星。

正如今夜，像离开的那晚一样繁星满天，不同的是宅子没了那晚的寂寥。忍足背后是觥筹交错狂欢喧闹的宴会厅，身边是迹部。

迹部掐灭烟蒂，“躲了那么久，是时候让你回来了。”

好像分开与和好，全凭他的一句话。

忍足摇了摇头，“迹部，是你提出分开的。”

感到迹部的脚步朝着自己挪了挪，忍足的背脊只觉得发麻，颈脖也动弹不得，动一下整个人好像就会撕裂。

“本大爷那会儿说的是‘分开’，而非‘分手’。”迹部顿了顿，声音更轻了，“却不料你就是如此狠了心的，决计不再与我有任何来往，一时间不知道躲到了何处，如何也找不到。”

“既然你已经决定‘分开’，还找我做什么？”忍足的声音也低了下来。

他们的样子，远看像是两个正在叙旧的朋友，近看才能感受到他们之间的紧张气氛。

“忍足，我之所以做出这样的决定，实则是因为你我那时为各自的事业奔波，人的脾气难免焦躁些。你想，我们每周，甚至于每个月，就只能见上那么一两次。你一累了，不顺心了，总是喜欢把自己关在房间里，或者坐在角落里不说话。我倒是想去宽慰你……可我的独角戏唱一次我觉得也够了吧？”

忍足回忆起迹部所说的事情，但迹部的想法完全出乎自己所料。他惊讶地看着迹部，想解释些什么，又想问迹部些什么，却又说不出话。

忍足自己也不曾想到那些日子，他就好像把自己圈在一个禁锢的空间里，连迹部也不允许进入，排除在外。所以当时突然听到迹部说要分开，忍足只当是迹部已经厌倦了这份过于漫长的感情。两个人没了感觉，没了爱，相对时再无言，分开便是最好的选择。忍足这个人，不善于表达自己的情感，所以表面看起来是波澜不惊的模样。对于迹部的这个决定，他只是闷声不响地全盘接受了，没有去质问迹部，没有痛哭一场，也没有酩酊大醉，更没有立马去寻了新欢来抹掉这一切。他告了假，把自己关在屋子里三日，在第四日早晨认真地洗漱，刮胡子，吃早饭，赶着电车回研究所上班。在外人看来似乎只是生了一场感冒发烧的小病。

忍足离开了宅子后，迹部把自己锁在了书房，坐在书桌前出神。没开灯，院子里的灯光从窗子照了进来。突然看见忍足上次留在桌子上的便签条，上面字迹潦草地写着“所里开会，晚点回家。忍足。”迹部感觉胸口一紧，挣扎一般地吸了几口气，起身把便签条扔进了垃圾篓。迹部环视着整个屋子，书柜上有忍足留下的小说、琴谱。迹部冲到书柜边，一股脑地把它们全从书柜里扯了出来，凌乱地散落在了地上。迹部无力地倚着书柜滑到了地上，他感觉自己的视线越来越模糊。扔了，扔了，要把忍足在这座宅子的印记全部都扔了！那这么说的话，落地窗边的那块毛绒毯子是不是也要扔了呢？看见它，迹部脑海里全是那个人坐在毯子上看书的模样；还有那张沙发，迹部总喜欢在忍足躺在上面看书的时候趴在他身上，自己也看着一本书，忍足就会用手指在迹部耳后的发尾处一圈一圈地绕……落在地上的书本里滑出一张照片，是两人国中毕业那天的一张合影。迹部捡了起来，发现自己什么都看不见，完全没意识到自己原来早已是泪流满面。 

难道我要把这个世界都扔了吗？

“我向你提出分开的下一秒我就后悔了，但是话已经说出了口，就如覆水难收。但更令我没想到的是，你居然就这么答应了！”再说起过了很久的事情，迹部似乎还能感觉到当时撕心裂肺的心情，仿佛自己又把自己关回了那天晚上的书房。

“不答应我又能如何？”忍足低着头，“我当是你倦了我。如果强留，彼此也不好过。”

“不过我后来也想通了，本是打算让彼此清净，让你安心地去做完当时那个项目，然后我再去找你。可是后来当我打听到你做完那个项目就离开了学校，我想去找你的时候，你居然开始躲着我了!”责备似的，迹部抬高了声调。

“所以我就算把自己埋进了土里，你也是决意要把我挖出来的是吗？”忍足却突然笑了。

“是。”迹部承认得倒是干脆，“我又费了些功夫打听到你现在的研究所，还顺便成为了你们的赞助人。”迹部颇为得意地挑了挑眉。

“果然是迹部。”为什么项目后期的资金跟进得那么快，忍足早该想到的。 

“要不是你这个人，如此自我封闭，”迹部往忍足肩上不轻不重地锤了一拳，“丝毫也不关注身边的杂事，一心没完没了地扑在你那些研究上，你会至今不知晓我赞助了你们实验室这件事吗？”迹部把忍足扳了过来，面对着自己，狠狠地看着他镜片后的眼睛，“还有，当时若是你完全不体会我的心情，你会那么轻易地就答应要分开吗？”

忍足没有再躲闪着迹部的目光。 

迹部抿着嘴唇，坚定的眼神藏有一丝的不安，“如果现在，我们倒退到那个时候，我再问你一次要不要分开，你还要说‘好’吗？”

忍足的眼神突然有些避闪，有那么一瞬间看向了别处，瞬间又收了回来。迹部何等敏锐，他按在忍足肩上的手，泄气一般地滑落下来。忍足有些犹豫，只是拉住了迹部的衣袖，“迹部，我对你的感情与分开之前没有改变分毫。”他又深深透了口气，“但是时间过去那么久了，让一切回到从前，恐怕我还需要一些时间。”

迹部立马甩开了衣袖上的手，把忍足推到护栏上，欺身上去揪住了忍足的衣领。

“本大爷就是受不了你这磨磨唧唧的德行！”

忍足有些喘不上气，被人挤压在护栏上，艰难地吐出几个字，“迹部……”

话还没说完，便被迹部突如其来的一个短暂的吻打断了。迹部重重地含了一口忍足的双唇，又立马放开，眼角全是挑衅的意味。

“你要不要先到我的床上来，再讨论‘需不需要时间’这个问题？”

说完迹部不由分说地拽紧了忍足的手扭头就走，忍足打了个踉跄，只能狼狈地跟上。

下

两人避开了宴会厅和宾客们允许活动的区域，在宅子里复杂而曲折的走廊上疾步穿梭。宅子忍足并不陌生，眼下他们走的这条路，忍足很清楚，是通往迹部的卧房的。

迹部一脚踹开了门，把忍足甩了进去，力道不小，忍足险些没站稳。

话都没讲清楚，事情怎么就搞到了现在这副样子。

忍足转过身想要跟迹部理论，迹部却一脚就把身后的门给关上了。

房间瞬间浸入了黑暗中。

忍足的眼睛尚未能适应这样的黑暗，却先一步感到了迹部贴近的气息，忍足迎了上去，抢在了迹部之前把迹部逼退到了门背上，两手撑在迹部头两边。迹部的背后撞上了木门，很疼，迹部咬着牙没出声。

“迹部，你想干什么？”两人的距离很近，迹部能感受到忍足讲话时候吐出的热气，以及方才疾步行走后加速得厉害的心跳。

迹部的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他眨了眨眼，颇玩味地看着忍足，开始伸手去解忍足的领结。

“喂，迹部！”忍足一手捉住迹部在自己领口的手，一手抓住他的脸，让迹部和自己对视。但迹部却开始笑出声来，如此放肆的。他转过了头，朝着忍足放在自己脸颊上的手，在手腕上舔了一下。

忍足手抖了一下，整个人怔住在那里。迹部开始吻他的手腕，然后是手心，指尖。而原本纠缠在忍足衣领上的手又继续解领结的动作。

迹部往下解了忍足的两颗衬衣扣子，把领结甩在一边，嘴唇转移到忍足的脖子，和衬衣打开露出的胸前，他拉住忍足的手环上自己的腰，自己的手也从忍足礼服的下面滑了进去，隔着衬衣开始上下轻抚。

忍足阖着双眼，整个人混混沌沌，只感觉全身都热得很，脑子又紧又痛，身上唯一的感知就是迹部。

迹部的节奏慢了下来，没有开始时的急躁，慢慢地含了含忍足的喉结。

忍足的喉结明显地滑动了一下，阖着的双眼忽然睁开，收紧了围在迹部腰上的双臂。

迹部的一只手从后面滑到了忍足胸前，食指的指尖从忍足脖子根部往胸口滑下，痒痒地，停在了仍扣着的第三颗衬衣纽扣上。他又笑出了声，在黑暗中有点突兀，忍足感觉到了他笑声中胜利的意味。

“我说过，忍足，你得先到我的床上，再来谈‘需不需要时间来重新接受我’这种问题。”

说完，迹部开始狠狠地侵略了忍足的双唇。 

忍足却突然清醒了一般，偏开头躲开迹部撕咬一般的吻，推了推他拉开了两人的距离。 “迹部……”他的气还有些顺不上，眉头也紧紧地皱着，“你怎么如此轻率？”

迹部有些难以置信地看着他，“我轻率？”在忍足衬衣上的那只手揪紧了，“你真以为今晚我是见到你一时兴起，为了和你贪欢一宿？看来我前面说的话你一个字都没有听进去！我后悔向你提了‘分开’的提议。我找你你躲着我，所以我从赞助你们研究所开始我打的就是这个主意！我可告诉你，忍足侑士，本大爷从不做亏本买卖！是，我不但挂念着你这个人的心，连身子也渴望得不行……听清楚了吧？满意了吧？这都要我全部说出来，可真服了你了！”

迹部一股脑地把各种不满吐了出来，又有委屈在里面。激言一番过后，此时倒慢慢冷静下来。他松开放在忍足身上的手，把自己全身的重量倚在身后的门板上。

“你要是觉得勉强，就先回去吧。”迹部无力地背过身，手搭上了门把，“也不知道是我操之过急，还是一厢情愿。”扭动了门把，迹部拉开了门。走廊上的灯光刺进了房间，忍足觉得晃得自己头昏脑涨。

“今天都累了，你早些回去休息。”迹部的语气带着无法掩饰的难过和失望。

这两个人的性子一直都是这样，一动一静，一快一慢。正与忍足不善于表达自己的情感相对，迹部从不掩饰自己的情感。正如永远达不到一个频率的两个电波。

他又要走了，迹部察觉到了忍足的脚步声。

“对不起。”忍足柔声而又郑重地在迹部耳边喃道，他小心翼翼地捧过迹部的脸颊，带着分别时的遗憾，和心底从未淡却的爱意，覆上了迹部的双唇。

迹部的手滑开了门把，身后的木门自动慢慢合上，整个屋子又重新浸入了黑暗。

而在黑暗中，饶是再单纯而干净的吻，也能迸激出人的一些别的念头，尤其是像迹部这个打一开始就动机不纯的人。

此情此景下，两人都不能自已，这个吻越来越深，深到要把对方的呼吸吞掉。

迹部摘掉忍足的眼镜，开始把忍足往床的方向推搡。那是一张有着帷幔的雕花四柱床，是在英国生活过的迹部的喜好。

这一路忍足扯掉了迹部的外套，解去了他的衬衣，自己磕到了床边也不知。迹部一发力就把他推进了床里。

四面的帷幔落了下来，外界全都隔绝了，世界仿佛只有他们二人。

迹部双腿跨在他的腰间，开始解他的皮带，完后拽着忍足的双手坐了起来，把他扯到了床脚的立柱，忍足的双手被拉到立柱后。

迹部扯了扯嘴角笑笑，用皮带把立柱后的手绑了起来。

“迹部！”忍足惊呼道。

“叫什么？我又不会吃了你……呵呵呵……”迹部笑里藏着各种意味，翻旧账似的，“你既然要道歉，那就要诚恳，就要勇于接受惩罚。”迹部顺手掰开了忍足的双腿，曲了起来，放在自己的身侧。他没有急着褪去忍足的西裤，双手从脚踝至大腿根，顺着柔软的布料搓了上去，拇指在大腿根的内侧按压了几下。忍足手被绑着，无法动弹，全身的感知都在那双手上。迹部的手指继续沿着腹股沟向上，在忍足已经有了反应的下身周围滑动，又突然狠狠地往忍足的下身由下至上地抹了一把。

忍足差点没喊出来。

迹部看人还不肯服软，低下头直勾勾地看着忍足的双眼，下巴冲着那处扬了扬，“所以本大爷更宁愿在床上和你谈。”手再次附上去，慢慢揉着，低了低声儿，“你对着别人可没这反应吧？”

“你在胡说些什么！”忍足被这种不重不轻的揉搓弄得更加燥热。分开的这些时日里，平时工作忙起来，别说找别人，就连自己都甚少碰那处。他不满迹部的戏弄，血液都冲到了那处，挺了挺腰，“你用力些。”

迹部却不遂了他的愿，反倒把手拿开了，捏着忍足的下巴开始和他接吻。

“着什么急，不怕你马上泄了出来？”迹部根本不用刻意去撬开忍足的牙关，舌头直接进去顶住了他的喉咙，又难舍难分地在里边纠缠了一番功夫。

忍足懒得去反驳他，在分开了以后，要说他对迹部连欲望都没有了，那简直就是骗人的鬼话。事已至此，忍足也不想再去欺瞒自己，不管今晚是被迹部上了还是自己上了迹部，他都是渴望着的。

“抬一下。”迹部拍了拍忍足，长裤被迹部脱了下来，只剩内裤遮蔽的下身叫嚣得更加明目张胆，迹部顿时尾椎感到一阵酥麻，没去碰，反倒去解方才没有完全解掉的衬衣扣子。“搞什么你这个人。”迹部的手游走在忍足的腹肌上，又报复出气一般地掐了掐，“明明那么整天都不动，怎么腹肌都还没消退。”

忍足没有回答，好笑地看着迹部，“让我看看你的。”

迹部的衬衫还完好地穿在身上，“想要看本大爷脱衣？自己动手呀。”

“我被你绑着呢。”忍足的声音故意低了八度，还有一些难耐的嘶哑，毫不掩饰地，相互挑逗这件事上，他可不能向迹部认输。“你要不想给我松绑也可以。”他拖着调子，“等会进去的时候，景吾一个人会把自己弄疼的……”

迹部气得在忍足的大腿上拍了一巴掌，心一横将手覆上叫嚣得厉害的地方，没有章法地动作起来。“谁说今天要让你进去的？本大爷花了大价钱，岂能做亏本买卖？”

说完忍足身上最后这一层遮蔽物也被迹部扒了下来，有些地方其实已经濡湿，情急之下迹部没有彻底扯掉，只是让其卷成一团挂在忍足的大腿上。

叫嚣挺立的地方落入迹部的口中，迹部先用舌头舔了舔，更深地含进去，手在根部用力地搓了两下。

迹部突然收紧了口腔，含得更紧了。

黏着的，浓稠的突然就迸发了出来，迹部立马松开了嘴。

不是忍足过于敏感，而是对于忍足这样一个长久没开过荤的人，爱人温暖的口腔实在太过刺激。

忍足喘着粗气，盯着迹部的双眼几乎要把人烧穿。虽然迹部方才及时松了口没有被呛到，但脸上却没有幸免。现下迹部的嘴角和面颊都还有那些浓稠的残留，迹部没有在意，只是把嘴里的吐回了手心，手又回到了那有些低了头的下身。

“早和你说过，不要那么早泄出来。自己碰自己都没有过吗？那么浓……”迹部在忍足的耳后根舔了舔。

他开始带着忍足的味道和他接吻，手指顺着根部慢慢摸向后面。

感到迹部手指的动作，忍足停下了这个吻。

“迹部，进去。”忍足说道，整个帷幔内弥漫着忍足的味道。

迹部继续吻上忍足，手指就着那些粘稠，慢慢在入口轻抚，试探性地轻轻探进去一寸，不动，又退出来，反复如此一次比一次更深。

忍足回吻的间隙，模糊地吐出一句，“你不在的时候，我每次梦到你都要弄出来不少。”

迹部往里探的手指，无法控制地一下埋得更深，不知道是不是正好触到了忍足那处神经末梢，忍足一下子吼了出来。

迹部又动了动手指，忍足的前面又完全恢复到了之前叫嚣着的状态，迹部看得眼大热，被惊到一般地抽出了手指，整个人扑了上去，头搁在忍足肩膀上，双手开始去解绑忍足手上的皮带。

两个人身子贴合在一起，迹部自己都完全没发觉已经发胀的下身在不断地往忍足身上蹭。

“侑士，要我，要我。”忍足听见迹部在自己耳边急喘着，咬着他的耳朵道。

下一秒迹部就被忍足已松开的双手推倒在了床头，被解放的双手撕扯着迹部的衣物，这身体太过于熟悉，即使分开后也没有丝毫的陌生，忍足伺候着迹部身上所有的敏感处，迹部早已没了方才要生吞了忍足的气势，抓过一旁的枕头，遮住自己已经涨红的脸。他不敢和此时的忍足对视，整个人都在他的手上，心也在被慢慢侵蚀，只消忍足一眼就会被完全吞掉。

迹部不出意外地也被忍足伺候了出来。

“嗯，没有我的那么稠。”忍足舔了舔手指，又伸进了迹部嘴里。

“你混账。”迹部拿枕头扔向忍足，他怎么会说出，是昨晚知道忍足今天会来，辗转反侧了一晚，最后闭着眼睛想着忍足的样子，用手自己弄出来了才睡着。

没了枕头的遮蔽，忍足的视线赤裸裸地灼烧着迹部，迹部翻了个身，让自己趴着。

忍足也不着急，双手慢条斯理地在迹部的背后逡巡，全身已无遮蔽的两人，肌肤相亲，忍足俯下身让自己全身贴上迹部的背部，下身却挤在迹部的臀部。忍足吻着迹部的后颈，时不时还咬一下。

迹部忍无可忍，手伸到了枕头底下，摸出做帷幔之内的事的那些必需品。埋在手臂里，闷声催促道：“你快点。”

都是包装还没拆的，迹部今晚真的是打定主意要把自己拐进来了。想到这里，忍足倒是笑了起来。

迹部恼羞成怒地回过头，瞪着忍足，“笑什么！”

忍足晃了晃手中的盒子，“拆包装呢。”

忍足就着背后抵着的状态，从迹部身后进去，动作了一阵感到迹部的反应越来越大，双手揪着床单已经指节凸起，起身抽离出来。

迹部再次被激得回过了头，刚想开骂，整个人就被忍足翻了个面，丝毫不给他反应的时间，两人又结合在了一起，直戳迹部敏感的神经末梢，迹部喊都喊不出。

迹部又想拿过枕头遮住自己，忍足却比他手快，枕头就掉出了帷幔之外。下身是神经末梢的刺激，上面却是忍足捏着迹部的下巴，迫使他与自己对视。一旦察觉到迹部的目光想要躲闪，忍足便会更用力地戳向迹部的敏感处。

反复如此，迹部实在受不住，紧紧抿着的嘴巴也不可遏制地溢出喉咙里闷着的声音，忍足便也以粗重的呼吸声与之相应和。

最终迹部还是喊了出来。

忍足立马把他抱了起来，让他完全坐在自己怀里，让迹部的粘稠落在了两个人中间。

迹部搂着忍足颈脖的双臂收紧，让自己埋在他的肩上缓过这口气，下身缩了缩，让忍足绷紧了身子。

“还不出来。”

忍足又慢慢开始动作起来，叼住了迹部的双唇，“快了。”

两个人互相折腾着，帷幔外面的事情完全被他们隔断，直到帷幔透过一些淡淡的光亮时，两人才相拥着睡下，迷迷糊糊的，早已没了自己一般。

陆陆续续，走走停停，他们的爱情像是一首绵长的歌，有起有伏，有喜悦也有悲伤。

但是，永远没有尽头。

完


End file.
